I'm Not Like Them
by futureREFLECTIONS
Summary: Cloud and Novalee met by chance, and find something in each other that hadn't exsisted until now. Current:Cloud/OC Past: Zack/Aeris Cloud/Tifa. Takes place just after Advent Children. Allusions to Crisis Core events. R&R please. Rating subject to change.
1. Desert

Don't own 'em. Wish I did. But I don't.

Warnings: Strong language, possible violence, possible adult themes, implied yaoi a little later, and an annoying dose of Tifa.  
Fandom: Final Fantasy VII  
Rating: R, just to be safe.  
Pairing: OC/Cloud  
Summary: Cloud and Novalee met by chance, and find something in each other that hadn't exsisted until now.  
Feedback: Please. Constructive Criticism is welcome.  
Authors Note: This is my first FFVII fic. Don't be too harsh. Also, there are a few POV changes, but you'll be able to tell.

* * *

Over and over I wondered how this had happened. How I ended up here, laying on the side of this dirt road, staring at the blue, blue sky. There were very few feathery clouds up there today, which meant that the sun was beating down full force, and there was no shade.

I was down to my black bikini top and torn skirt, the rest of my clothing stuffed into the bag that was propped under my head. I had just passed an hour of time, spinning my knife around my hand. It slipped once, nicking a lock of my platinum hair. It hit relatively close to the end, so it wasn't very noticeable. Since then, I tied my hair into a braid that fell beside me.

My side ached from the fight I found on the way to my current position. Some creepy Shin-Ra experiment left over, no doubt. It wasn't uncommon around these parts. My legs throbbed from walking, and I could feel my muscles tense every time I stretched them.

I was still at least ten miles out from Midgar when I decided to park it and either wait for someone wander across my path, or starve to death. I've been here over two and a half hours; it would seem my fate has chosen the latter option.

I closed my eyes and readjusted the tinted aviator goggles on my eyes. I heard the humming of a motor not too far off, but I could have very well been delusional; overexposure to heat like this can do that to a girl. I sheathed my dagger without looking, and took a deep breath. My mouth was dry. I finished my water early that morning, and have had nothing to drink all day.

The motor was getting louder, a steady purring that was probably not eight-hundred feet away from me.

I lifted my head and squinted in the direction of the sound. Sure enough, there was a motorcycle or something close to it speeding toward me. I sighed, dropping my head back and thanking Gaia that I would get out of this god forsaken desert alive.

The roar of the engine became defending quickly, and moments after I first sighted the cycle, it was stopped next to me and the motor was killed. I couldn't clearly see who the driver was for the sun was blinding me, but I heard heavy footsteps coming toward me.

"Excuse me," a voice said. It was a nice voice, definitely male, and most definitely questioning my motives for laying in the middle of a barren wasteland.

The sun was suddenly blocked out and my head was bathed in shadow.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" the smooth voice asked again, and I opened my eyes cautiously. I could see his face now, and if I thought the voice was inviting, then the face was that of a god. He had pale skin and a head of spiky blond hair. His eyes were mako-blue, and I instantly recognized him as a SOLDIER.

"A little dehydrated," I said in a raspy voice. It was harsh sandpaper next to the SOLDIER's cool marble.

"Um…is there a reason you're laying out here?" he question, and I chuckled, feeling a sharp pain in my side.

"I'm injured and I've walked thirty or more miles in this heat. I couldn't continue, unless I wanted to die of exhaustion," I explained, and he nodded once, before crouching next to me.

"Where are you injured?"

I raised my eyebrows and gestured to the wound just above my left hip bone. His eyes lingered a little longer than necessary.

I stared at his face for a moment; he had a straight nose, pouty pink lips, and a strong jaw. His brow was scrunched like he was carrying some secret burden, and it made his face harsh instead of welcoming.

"You need medical attention," he stated, and I held back a laugh.

"I probably could have saved you the brain power and told you that…." I trailed off, waiting for a name.

"Cloud Strife. Come on," he stated, and lifted me with an arm under my legs, and one supporting my back. He set me down on the back of his cycle, and I sagged slightly before he steadied me.

"Try to hold yourself for a moment. I need to get your bag," he said, and I nodded, gripping the seat tightly.

He hurried to my back and lifted it easily from the ground, tossing it into a storage compartment behind me. He then slid onto the seat and spoke over his shoulder, "hold on to me tight."

I would have made a joke if I didn't suddenly see blotches of black start to color my vision. I wrapped my arms around his slender waist as tight as I could, and felt the bike rumble to life underneath us.

I struggled to stay aware, but I was losing. I guess I lost a lot of blood, I thought, letting my head rest on Cloud Strife's back.

"You still with me?" he yelled, and I gave a slight squeeze to let him know I was.

I closed my eyes. The speed of the scenery rushing past was making me dizzy. My eyelids shimmered white, and I breathed in deep.

I must have had my eyes shut longer than I was aware of, because I felt the bike power down, Cloud Strife shifting off the seat, and a pair of arms carrying me like he had before.

"Tifa, get me some warm water and a first aide kit," Cloud Strife demanded, and I heard a female gasp before footsteps ran out of the room.

I felt us moving up a flight of stairs, before I was set down on a soft, comfy bed. It felt so much better than the hard, dusty ground I laid on all afternoon.

I knew all of this was happening around me, but I couldn't force my eyes open.

"What's your name?" Cloud Strife asked me, and I took a deep breath before answering.

"Novalee Bell," I told him, and could picture him nodding.

"Novalee, you need to try to stay awake, alright? I'm going to fix you up, and it's going to be a little uncomfortable, but you need to stay with me. Can you do that?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Sure I can, Cloud Strife," my voice was still raspy. It was hard to swallow.

"Can I have some water?" I asked a few seconds later, and he hesitated.

"Open your eyes for me, and I'll get you some water," he wagered, and I did as he asked. I hadn't noticed before, but the aviator goggles were gone from my face.

"There you are. Tifa is going to be in here in a moment to wash out your wound, okay?"

"I want you to do it, Cloud Strife," I told him, struggling to swallow again. He thought for a moment, before nodding once and leaving the room. I heard a quiet conversation outside the door, before a pretty girl with jet black hair and dark eyes entered with a bowl of water, a white rag, and a first aide kit.

"Hi Novalee, I'm Tifa. Can you tell me what happened to you?" she asked, setting the bowl on the table next to the bed.

"I…I ran into some Shin-Ra creepies. One of them stuck me in the side, and I was all out of potions," I explained, and she nodded, just before Cloud came back into the room.

"Oh! I totally forgot I have to watch the bar!" Tifa exclaimed and rushed out of the room. Cloud shot a slightly annoyed look at her retreating figure before turning to me. He picked up the bowl and soaked the rag, before looking at me.

"This is probably going to be a little uncomfortable," he warned me, and I nodded once.

"So Cloud…." I paused to gasp at the stinging sensation that spread over my side and deep into the cut, "…Tifa your girlfriend?"

He looked at me curiously and shook his head.

"She doesn't seem like your type," I said through gritted teeth, staring at his calm face as he continued to clean.

"How would you know what my type is?" he asked, squeezing the bloody rag into the bowl before picking up the first aide kit.

"I have a pretty good sense of what you're like already, Mr. SOLDIER," I grinned, and he glanced at me before pulling out a curved needle, used for stitching up wounds.

"I hope you're not afraid of needles, Miss Bell," he said quietly, threading the needle.

I sighed. This was going to suck.

I could tell she was trying not to scream. Her face was turning red, and her pretty green eyes were sealed shut tight.

I worked intently, sewing the deep cut shut as fast as I could.

Novalee didn't take one breath the entire time I sewed, and I was starting to worry.

Finally, after almost two whole minutes, she shuddered a breath. I watched as her hands convulsed against the bed sheets, gripping thick handfuls of the fabric. I had to keep my mind from wandering to the other situations that I could put her in where she would grip the sheets like that, and focus. Only two more stitches, and I'd be finished, and her agony would end.

"All done," I said, tying a small knot at the end of the thread, and snipping the extra off.

"That hurt a lot more than I thought it would," her voice was airy and strangled. It hurt my ears to listen to.

I stood from the chair next to her bed and closed up the first aide kit. As I was on my way out, she spoke.

"Wait…are you coming back?" she asked, and I looked at her over my shoulder.

To have gotten a wound like that, and judging by the toned muscles under her pale skin, she was a tough woman, maybe even independent. But looking at her laying on the bed, her green eyes wide and watery, she looked vulnerable.

"Yes," I said simply, and she relaxed substantially, before I went to put the first aide kit away.

I met Tifa in the hallway.

"I thought you went to take care of the bar," I said, and she shrugged, staring at my face like I was hiding something.

"How long is she staying?" Tifa asked, and I sighed, walking to the bathroom. I shoved the white metal box under the sink.

"Until she's ready to leave," I told Tifa, and she was quiet.

"Look, Teef, I hardly think she's the type to stick around in one place for a long time," I said in a hushed voice.

"Maybe that's what she needs. You saw that wound. She could have bled to death. And she walked through a desert! Right now, she's extremely malnourished," Tifa urged, her voice rising slightly.

"I don't see your point."

"All I'm saying is that she's already very fond of you, Cloud. If anyone has a chance to keep her grounded, it's you. Give her a reason to stay," and then she turned and walked down the hallway, before disappearing down the stairs.

I sighed, and went back into the room

"How are you feeling, Novalee?" I asked, and she smiled tiredly.

"I think the exhaustion is catching up to me," she said quietly, and if she heard any of my previous conversation, she wasn't letting on about it.

"Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," I told her, and she smiled again, before her eyes fluttered shut.

I pulled the chair over quietly and sat down, watching as her breathing evened out.

Novalee was a beautiful girl. She had white blond hair, tied into a messy braid. Her black bikini top showed off her toned, slender torso, until the expanse of skin was broken by a black studded belt that held up her torn mini-skirt. There was a two-dagger sheath strapped high on her right thigh, and the rest of her long, vivacious legs were bare. She had on a pair of calf-high black boots and a pair of torn black thigh high stockings, but she had gotten them off somehow while I was talking to Tifa in the hall.

Her figure was model-esque, and very slender. Her hipbones poked out just above the waistline of the skirt, and her hands were delicate with long fingers.

And as I looked over her, I remembered what Tifa had said.

She told me that this girl that I just met not three hours ago was very "fond" of me. I didn't believe that, of course. At best, she's just grateful that I found her before she died of dehydration and blood loss.

I sighed, sliding further down in the chair until I was comfortable, and stared at the wooden floor.

I would give anything to have Zack back here to tell me what to do with this beautiful girl that won't endanger her any more.


	2. Terrible and Awkward

If I owned any of these characters (besides Novalee) I probably would be swimming in pudding and spending money.

Warnings: Strong language, possible violence, possible adult themes, implied yaoi a little later, and an annoying dose of Tifa.  
Fandom: Final Fantasy VII  
Rating: R, just to be safe.  
Pairing: OC/Cloud  
Summary: Cloud and Novalee met by chance, and find something in each other that hadn't exsisted until now.  
Feedback: Please R&R. Constructive Criticism is welcome.  
Authors Note: There is now a picture of Novalee on my profile. Pleeeease review. I need some encouragement.

* * *

I was in and out of sleep all morning. I knew where I was, what happened yesterday, and that Cloud was no longer in the room.

There was no amnesia. I remembered everything.

I was much too tired to be annoyed with Cloud for leaving, and every time I shifted positions, I could feel the tug of the stitches in my side. The atomic clock next to the bed told me it was almost noon. I didn't care much.

I rolled from my side to my back, and hit the floor with a loud thud and a groan.

And I guess that Cloud _was_ in the room, because when I opened my eyes, his face was next to mine, startled and wide-eyed.

I took a labored breath and tried to ignore the intense pain in my side.

"Novalee, are you alright?" Cloud asked urgently, getting up off the floor in record time. He was crouching next to me, one strong hand held out for me. I slipped my fingers into his palm, and he pulled me up gently, just as Tifa burst through the door.

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?!" She exclaimed, and I cringed while Cloud lead me back to the bed. I didn't sit, though. I knew that if I sat down with my side aching like this, I wouldn't be able to get back up, and I had to pee.

"Fine, fine. I just rolled out of bed. What were you doing on the floor?" I answered Tifa before turning to Cloud. He thought for a moment.

"I must have fallen asleep. I moved down there late last night," he explained, and I nodded.

"Well, I think if I can walk, I'd better go to the bathroom," I stated, and Tifa looked much more relieved than when she smashed through the door.

I meant it metaphorically before, but I realized that she literally shattered the door. There were wood splinters laying all over the floor.

"Maybe I'd better help you," Cloud decided after seeing the shards of door everywhere.

"Okay," I agreed, and he pulled my arm over his shoulder, before scooping me up carefully. Tifa had begun cleaning up the mess of shrapnel at this point.

"Is your side alright?" Cloud asked, his velvety voice right next to my ear. I could feel his warm breath against my face, and I shrugged.

"It hurts, but then again, I just fell on it."

"We'll check the stitches after you're done," he said, and set me down outside the bathroom door.

I smiled at him and thanked him, before going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

After I took care of my business and washed my hands, I told Cloud it was all clear, and he came in.

"Can you get yourself up on the counter? It'll be easier to see that way."

I sighed and he smiled very small.

"It's okay," he said, placing his hands on my ribs and lifting me onto the counter.

Instantly, he turned very serious and peered at the stitches. His brow twitched slightly, and a little frown curved his pretty pink lips down.

"You popped one of the stitches, but it was an end one, so we won't have to redo it at all. I'm kind of awed, though. The wound is healing very fast. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Strife. You're doing a wonderful job fixing me up," I grinned, and he nodded once, without a return smile.

"Although…" I said after a moment of quiet, and his eyes met mine again, " I could use some food."

He nodded again, and took my hands as I slid back to the floor. Once he was sure I was steady, he let go and opened the door wider for me. I found that I could walk almost perfectly, but it put a little but of tug on the stitches, so I had to be careful not to move my hips to much. Which was quite a shame, because I could feel Cloud's gaze all over me as he followed me to the stairs.

I walked carefully down the stairs, making sure I didn't put too much bounce in my step. I braced myself with one palm flat against the wall and sighed when I reached the bottom stair.

I looked around the room and met several pairs of curious eyes.

There was a man and a girl sitting at one of the tables. He was leaning back against the wall, tall and lean. His hair was jet back and fell to his elbows. His attire was interesting after staring at Cloud's SOLDIER issue outfit for the past eighteen hours. He wore a red cloak with a few buckles down the top part, a band of red around his forehead, and the rest of his outfit consisted of black leather and a gold gauntlet on one of his gloved hands. On his feet were a weird pair of boots, gold like the gauntlet and pointy. His pale skin stood out against the dark colors of his wardrobe, and his crimson eyes gazed at me in question.

I looked to the girl next to him, who looked like she could have been his daughter. She had short, black as pitch hair, a headband wrapped around her head, and dark eyes. Her body was covered in a tan and brown shall to the knees, with jagged windows showing off bare thighs. On her feet were a pair of boots similar to my own, only lighter in color and higher up on her legs.

She smiled when she saw Cloud come down the stairs, and pulled off the shall to reveal a green sleeveless and cropped sweater, a pair of very short kaki shorts, and some thigh high white stockings. She was a very cute girl, very slender, and had a nice, inviting smile.

"Cloud, we've been waiting here for a very long time, and I was all ready to yell at you, until I saw this foxy lady walk down the stairs," the girl giggled, winking at Cloud when he came to stand next to me.

"Vincent, it's good to see you," Cloud ignored the girl and addressed the man against the wall.

Vincent dipped his head but didn't say anything back.

"Vinny is crabby this morning because I woke him up," she grinned, throwing a look over her shoulder when the man finally spoke.

"It was very early, and you were very loud," his voice was deep and smooth. It made my stomach tingle a little.

"Vincent, this is Novalee," Cloud introduced me, and I smiled.

"Soooo, Novalee. You and Cloud, huh?" the girl furrowed her eyebrow, before adding, "Oh, and I'm Yuffie."

"Hello Yuffie, and no, not me and Cloud. I was hurt, and he stitched me up," I told her, and pointed to my wound.

"Yikes. And damn, I was hoping that Cloud was finally moving on," she frowned, and Cloud let out a quiet growl next to me.

"Yuffie…" he muttered in warning.

"Moving on?" I asked, and Cloud sighed, before Yuffie grinned suddenly.

"From his rough break up with Tifa. It's been over three months and he's still pouting about it."

"Yuffie," he said again, more firmly, but she ignored him and continued.

"It's kind of pathetic. He even ran away for a month and some odd days. But that's Cloud. Always sulking and whining."

"YUFFIE!" Cloud yelled, slamming his fist on the bar top.

I saw Vincent cringe slightly, and I jumped, startled by his sudden anger.

Yuffie, pursed her lips and shrunk into herself slightly, before walking back over to Vincent.

"Novalee, there is a café around the corner. We can eat there," Cloud said quietly to me, his eyes still brooding and angry.

"'Kay, I just need to change my clothes quick."

"If you have any troubles, Tifa is…nowhere in sight?" he said after looking around to find that the bar was suddenly vacant aside from the two of us.

He sighed, and turned to me again.

"If you need any help, give me a holler," he decided, and I nodded, before heading back up the stairs slightly more quickly than I came down them.

I made it to the room and saw my duffle bag sitting on a chair like the one Cloud was sitting in.

Once I pulled out a set of clothing, I laid them out on the bed. I started by taking off my skirt. It dropped to the floor, the belt making a loud _'thump'_ when it hit the wood. I bent down, changing my panties but found that it hurt terribly bad to lean over. When I righted myself, I was gasping and staggering to stay upright. I had gotten the black lace boy shorts on all the way though, and did a little victory dance in my head. Next I untied the bikini top, and it dropped to the floor next to the skirt. I managed to get my bra on, and tried for the tank top, but let out a squeak and a series of "ow's" before I could even get my head through the hole.

I sighed, staring at my clothes angrily. I could either try to put them on again and scream bloody murder, or I could call Cloud up here to help me. The first one seemed like the more appealing option, but Cloud would come running up either way I played it.

Defeated, I yelled his name, and not two seconds later I could hear his heavy footsteps banging up the stairs until they reached the outside of the door.

"Could you come in here?" I asked quietly. The door opened. I was a little surprised that he heard me, but nevertheless I was getting cold standing here in my skivvies.

"I can't lift my arm to put on my shirt or lean down to get my shorts on without feeling like I'm going to die. Your help would be much appreciated," I told him, and he swallowed hard, looking over my lace panties and matching bra, before nodding.

"I can help," he said, his voice smooth and trembling slightly.

* * *

Cloud's POV

I had to force my hands to stop trembling, or I had no hope at all of ever having anything to do with this beautiful woman.

Novalee stood there, looking slightly embarrassed, and pointed to a black tank top and a pair of very short olive green shorts.

I walked over, picking up the shorts first, and unfolded them, holding them out so that she could step in. She wavered a little as she was lifting one of her legs, and quickly steadied herself with a hand on my shoulder. I watched as she stepped into the leg holes with her long, slender legs, and once again had to stop the trembling that was going to shatter my bones. When both legs were in, I pulled the shorts up the line of her legs, before she clutched them and pulled them the rest of the way. She buttoned them while I grabbed her shirt and found the head hole. I bunched up the shirt and stood behind her, waiting.

"Okay, shirt me," she said quietly, and I put her tank top over her head. She managed to squish her arms through the holes without lifting them too high. I automatically reached for her hair to move it out of her shirt, and stopped myself when I saw her looking in the mirror at me. I couldn't not do it now, or she'll think I'm afraid or something.

So I continued what I was doing, slipping my fingers into her too soft hair, and sliding it out of the back of her tank. It was out of the braid now, long and wavy down her back, stopping a half-foot away from the swell of her ass.

She tilted her head to the side so that her hair fell over her shoulder, and began to braid it, still looking at me in the mirror.

A sound erupted, and we both stifled a laugh as her stomach rumbled and groaned.

Finally, after struggling to hold it in, she burst out laughing, before making a weird expression, to which I couldn't maintain my composure.. She continued, her hand holding her side as she spoke in gasping breaths.

"Sh…Shut up!…Stop…making me…laugh!" she said desperately, but I couldn't stop laughing now.

It wasn't even that funny, but I laughed anyway.

"Ow…ow…laughing hurts!" she cried, still chuckling.

"Okay," I sighed, and forced myself to stop laughing, and eventually Novalee's laughter died down as well, and she took deep breaths.

"What was so funny about that?" she asked a few seconds later, turning to face me.

"I'm not sure, but judging from the sounds your stomach just made, you're in need of nourishment," I responded, and she nodded a few times, before glancing at the door, or lack of door. Bits of it still hung off the hinges, making it look very awkward.

"Shall we?" Novalee asked, and I smiled small at her, before nodding once and following her out the door. She slipped her feet into a pair of black thong sandals on the way out, and then we were on the streets of Midgar, heading toward the Caron Café. It was kind of late in the day for breakfast, I said to the petite blond that was walking next to me. She replied with a scoff and an "are-you-insane?" look my way.

Apparently, it was never too late for a good breakfast.

We entered the Café, and a tall, leggy brunette greeted us.

"Good morning, Cloud. How are you today?" she asked me, and I replied without a smile.

"I'm fine, Kathryn. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful. Table for two?" she asked, glancing at Novalee, and I nodded once before she led us to a table in the most crowded part of the eatery.

"Actually, Kathryn, Novalee isn't feeling very well and isn't quite up to being in a big crowd. Can we get something a little more private?" I asked, and both the women stared at me, Kathryn with her mouth gaping, and Novalee being more discreet, but not by much.

"Of course, Cloud. Follow me," the brown haired girl gave me a flirtatious smile, before leading us to an emptier part of the café. There was only one other couple sitting there, and they weren't exactly paying attention to their surroundings.

"Can I get you anything to drink right away?"

"Can I get a cup of coffee, please?" Novalee spoke up.

"Novalee, caffeine will not help your situation," I said quietly, waiting for her emerald green eyes to meet mine.

"Sure thing, doctor," she said with a sly smile, before turning back to the blushing waitress, "just water, then."

"A-and for you?" she turned to me, and I told her I'd like a cup of black coffee.

"You're so unfair, Cloud Strife," Novalee pouted, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"You weren't complaining so much before," I spoke in my usual quiet tone, and I thought I saw Kathryn's eyes grow wider.

I felt a little guilty for crushing her hopes of…whatever idea she had about her and I, but the cute, mischievous look on Novalee's face was worth it.

"I'll be back with your drinks," Kathryn muttered, before hurrying away.

"You are terrible," I said to Novalee as soon as the disappointed waitress was out of earshot.

"I'm terrible? 'You weren't complaining before'," she mimicked me, leaning forward and speaking animatedly, "Did you see her face when you said that? She looked like she could cry!"

"She's been bugging me to go out with her since Tifa and I broke up," I muttered, and Novalee smiled understandingly.

Kathryn returned with a glum smile on her face, and I looked up at her as she set the drinks down on the table. She asked us what we wanted to order, then made eye contact with me.

And when she did, I smiled at her for the first time since I met her, before looking at Novalee and winking.

* * *

Your POV

"Ugh, I ate so much, I could spew everywhere," I groaned, leaning against Cloud slightly. My legs were asleep from sitting for so long, and I was walking all over the place. Finally, Cloud demanded that if I swerved one more time, he was forcing me to use him for balance. And then I swerved, and nearly fell into oncoming traffic, at which point Cloud grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side, instructing me to lean against him or hold onto him for support.

I had to admit, if only to myself, that I was doing this on purpose. I wanted an excuse to touch Cloud, to be near his warmth and his solidity. I normally disapproved of SOLDIERS and their motives, but Cloud wasn't like them.

He guarded himself a lot, and I was unbelievably eager to see what he was hiding. Not to mention that he was extremely good looking.

So I continued to lean against him, and our random, pointless conversations continued, until we got back to the bar, at which time I decided I wanted to go upstairs and have a nap.

"Can you wake me up around five? If I sleep too long, then I'll be up all night," I asked Cloud, and he nodded, before joining Tifa behind the bar.

I trudged up the stairs, the days exhaustion catching up to me. Being active on top of healing myself took a lot out of me.

When I reached the bed, I dropped onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

I didn't want to go to sleep.

I wanted Cloud to be in here, and I wanted him to be with me.

If I was being honest, I wanted him to want to be here, with me.

And in admitting this to myself, I knew I couldn't have him.

It wasn't that easy.


	3. Revelation

Don't own any FFVII characters. But if I had to guess, the song Sex Bomb by Tom Jones is deffinately written about Cloud Strife.

Warnings: Strong language, possible violence, possible adult themes (all of this may or may not appear throughout the duration of this story. If it makes you uncomfortable, don't read it.)  
Fandom: Final Fantasy VII  
Rating: R  
Pairing: OC/Cloud  
Feedback: Please R&R. Constructive Criticism is welcome.  
Authors Note: this story is coming along nicely. This chapter is a bit short, and it's all in Cloud's POV.

* * *

I went up stairs at three minutes to five to wake up Novalee. She had slept all afternoon, which didn't really surprise me. I also had to check her stitches before she went to sleep again.

What I saw earlier when I checked them had confused me. The wound, which just yesterday was red and swollen, had turned pink and was healing already. It looked like a similar wound that I got on my forehead a few month back, healed speedily by my mako-infused defense system. Novalee's wound was stitching itself back together in record time, even faster than mine had.

I shook the thoughts from my head when I reached the bedroom door. I knocked twice, waited for a reply, and opened the door when I didn't hear one.

I looked to the bed, and my stomach tumbled a little.

Novalee was there, drowning in all of the white cotton of the sheets. The covers had started to slip off the bed, uncovering the sleeping blonde's body to the swell of her bottom. She was laying on her stomach, with her arms spread to the sides, and I noticed immediately that she had taken off the tank top and was only in the black lace bra that drove me to trembling earlier that day. The smooth waves of her blond hair were very inviting, and the gentle curve of her back was kissable.

It was the lust talking, I knew that, but I couldn't find it in me to disagree.

It made me sad that I had to wake her up, but then I realized her side must have healed more if she could lay on her stomach and sleep comfortably. I walked to the bed, trying to be quiet, and crouched down so that I was eye level with her.

"Novalee," I said quietly, and her eyelids fluttered a little, but she did not wake up.

"Novalee, it's five o'clock," I spoke again, and heard her groan, turning her face toward me.

"In the morning?" she said sleepily, and I couldn't help but smile.

"No. In the afternoon," I told her, and she cracked one eye open, just barely, but it was enough that she could look at me.

"Good morning, sunshine," I smiled small, and she sighed through her nose.

"I get the feeling it wouldn't be bad to open my eyes to your face every day, Cloud Strife," she said, her voice speckled with laughter. The way she said it was not hiding any implications; but I think she was just telling me I had a nice face.

"Well, thank you. I've got dinner waiting for you downstairs, but I need to check on those stitches," I told her, and she smiled, nodding into the pillows.

Then she rolled over, and I had to swallow the lump that formed in my throat when I saw the front of her body. I fought hard not to look at her chest, but I let my eyes trail over her flat, pale stomach, to where the wound was. I didn't have trouble looking at what I was supposed to then, because I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

The stitches were gone, and there was a small pink scar where the deep wound had just been yesterday.

"Novalee…" I started, looking from the scar to her face, which was strangely serene. I assumed that this wasn't any news to her; someone had to have removed the stitches, after all.

She gave me an easy smile, "you're not the only special one in this house."

I stared at her face, and found myself wondering what horrors she had gone through.

"I was a friend of Genesis before his mako injections, before they made him into another one of their 'projects'. He was my closest companion, until he deluded himself into thinking that SOLDIER was the right thing for him. I knew it wasn't, and it upset me, and we got into many arguments. I may have even loved him in a way, but I didn't care for Dr. Hojo and his experiments, and all Genesis could do was defend the man. Then our homes were overrun, a few of the civilian women and young girls were taken, and we became the experiments. They gave us mako injections, performed tests on us, and treated us worse than they would treat an animal. I remember the day Genesis came into the lab to find Hojo, his eyes a glowing blue-green just like yours, and fixed his gaze upon us. His eyes traveled down the line until he saw me," all throughout this confession, her face remained calm, her too-green eyes peaceful.

"His face is still as clear in my mind as it was that day, when he rushed over to my table and stared down at me, horrified. I was temporarily paralyzed from the neck down by the meds that they gave us during the experiments, but I could feel his gloved hand gripping mine as his mako gaze filled with tears. 'Novalee, what have they done to you?' he asked me, and I let out a bitter laugh. 'The same thing they did to you,' I told him, and he squeezed his eyes shut, vowing to avenge me. I told him I wasn't going to die, but he didn't seem to believe me. He told me that he loved me, and then left for the last time. His eyes were the most brilliant shade of lavender before his injections. What color were your eyes, Cloud?" she looked at me curiously, and I couldn't get my throat clear enough to answer her.

I couldn't look at her anymore, not without seeing her on a big metal table, unmoving with tubes sticking out of her smooth, milky skin.

"Cloud?" she said my name, her voice worried now. I heard shuffling, felt something brush my leg, and looked back at Novalee. She had moved so she was kneeling in front of me on the bed, her narrow hips pushed out slightly.

"This isn't something to be sad about, okay? Look, I'm all healed. Now I can be on my way, and you can all continue on with your lives," I stood up as she spoke, and stared into those green eyes. They hadn't been effected by the mako injections, at least not like mine had.

"Get dressed and come on down. Your food is getting cold," I said quietly, and turned away from her, heading for the doorway. Tifa had replaced the door while Novalee and myself were out for lunch, and I shut it quietly behind me, before making my way down the stairs. A few moments later, I heard the door open and close again, and Novalee came bouncing down the stairs in a pair of baggy pajama pants and her tank top from earlier.

"Are those mine?" I asked, eyeing the pants suspiciously. They were ridiculously big on her, but she had them tied tight at the waist. Even then, they sagged past her hips.

"Yes," she answered, and I shook my head slightly before pointing to the table with her food on it.

"Your meal is awaiting you. I reheated it so it's probably hot," I warned her, and she smiled at me, before taking a seat by her dinner.

She ate quickly and neatly, and I wondered if she had the appetite of a SOLDIER.

I was surprised; she couldn't have been at full health yet, and still her movements were quick, measured, and precise.

I went behind the bar and filled up a glass with cold water. Setting it on the table where Novalee sat, I saw that she was almost done with the sandwich, pasta, and soup that I'd gotten for her while she was asleep. I knew how it felt, though, and she thanked me for the water. I turned and was about to go outside, when Novalee wrapped her long, thin fingers around my wrist.

I looked down at her, and she smiled at me; a beautiful, full, shimmering smile that made me feel extraordinary.

"Thank you, Cloud. For everything. I'll leave first thing in the morning," she informed me, and my insides squeezed uncomfortably.

She released my wrist and I hesitated for a moment, before leaving the bar.

I didn't want her to leave. Before today, I haven't really laughed in ages. Probably not since Zack was killed. God, she reminded me so much of him. The way she laughed things off and had a cool, confident presence made me feel like I was standing with the twin sister of Zack. And maybe that's why I was so attracted to her. Who knows. But I felt like if I let her leave, she would take what was left of me with her.

It hit me like a train, and I was frozen where I stood.

I loved Novalee. I had known her for a day, and I already loved her. And she would be leaving tomorrow, for who knows where, and I didn't know if she'd be back, or if I would ever see her again, and the realization was painful in my chest and my legs felt weak, and I just wanted to look at her again, to feel her silky skin, to wrap my arms around her beauty and trap it forever.

It was all happening so suddenly, and I could hear my breathing go ragged, and I could feel the trembling begin again. I pulled my goggles over my eyes and hopped onto Fenrir, kicking the bike to life. The rumble of the engine was an instant comfort, and soon I was speeding through town, with people waving and smiling at me. People I saw every day, but didn't know their names or their job titles or what they wanted out of life.

I drove out into the barren land of the desert and stopped when I reached the spot where I had stumbled across that tall, beautiful woman in her torn mini skirt, her arms folded over her forehead and a pair of dark aviator goggles over her eyes.

I stared down at the ground, and thought about the events of the last two days. I had gone to the place where Zack had been killed, and thought about that day. I could see someone laying on the side of the path that I took up here. They were on the ground and it didn't seem like they were moving. I got onto my bike, and headed down to see who it was.

When I approached the person, I saw that it was a barely dressed woman. When I got closer, I saw that she was absolutely stunning, and looked to be dehydrated. Her eyes were closed from was I could see, and she had her head propped up on an olive green duffle bag.

And now, that girl was in my home, and she's somehow managed to make me fall for her. And I did fall for her, faster and harder than I would have thought possible.

I couldn't let her leave.


	4. FairyTales don't exsist

I'm not sure how many times I need to point out that I don't own anything that has to do with Final Fantasy, or likewise.

Warnings: Strong language, possible violence, possible adult themes (all of this may or may not appear throughout the duration of this story. If it makes you uncomfortable, don't read it.)  
Fandom: Final Fantasy VII  
Rating: R  
Pairing: OC/Cloud  
Feedback: Please R&R. Constructive Criticism is welcome.  
Authors Note: I have paper cuts on the corners of my mouth because my friends are stupid as hell. Please, be kind.

* * *

She was sitting outside when I returned, with a small smile on her face, talking to someone inside the bar. The door was open, like we always left it when it was warm out. I didn't know who she was talking to, but then a certain annoying redhead appeared in the doorway and offered Novalee a cigarette.

"No thanks," I heard her say, and she looked up as I stepped off my bike.

"Heyyy, Cloud! What's up?" Reno grinned, and I nodded at him.

"Cloud, I've got news. It could be good or bad, depending on whether or not you want me around," Novalee smiled, standing up and brushing off her backside.

She walked towards me, before turning back to look at Reno, "Excuse us for a second, Reno."

His eyebrows went up. "Ohhh, I get it. Well, don't do anything I wouldn't do. I'm gonna go find Tifa…" his voice faded as he went further into the building.

"So, Tifa offered me a job. Said she needed some help around the bar. I asked her why you don't help her, and she told me that you're in the delivery business. I told her I'd get back to her," she explained, looking up at me.

I didn't know what she wanted me to say, so I said nothing.

"What do you think would be best for me? You're the doctor here, right?" she smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Medically, I think you're fine. Tifa does get very lonely, only having the kids to keep her company…" I said, and the second part of it was mostly to myself.

"Kids?" Novalee's eyebrows went up.

"Not her kids. We watch over then sometimes, that's all."

"So you think I should stay to keep Tifa company?" she asked, and I hesitated slightly, before nodding.

"I suppose that's a good enough reason."

And then she turned and walked back inside.

* * *

I knew Cloud had ulterior motives.

I could see it in his face. I didn't know what it was, but he definitely didn't want me to stay for Tifa. At least not entirely.

When I walked back inside, I found Tifa and Reno talking and giggling like schoolgirls, Reno sitting on top the bar, and Tifa leaning against it.

"Got yourself a new bartender, m'lady," I told Tifa, and she cheered.

"It's going to be wonderful having someone other than men around all the time!" she exclaimed, and Reno pouted.

"Not you, silly," Tifa giggled, and Reno's jaw dropped.

"Are you saying I'm not a man?"

"NO! Reno, you come here once every three or four days. I meant that it's going to be nice living with another girl my age….wait, Novalee, how old are you?"

"Twenty."

"When's your birthday?" Reno asked, and I told them.

"Heyyy, you're going to be legal drinking age then…I KNOW WHAT I'M GETTING YOU FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!" he yelled, and Tifa glared at him.

It was a while before Cloud came back inside, and when he did, he went right upstairs. I looked at the clock; it was only six-thirty.

"What's wrong with Cloudy?" Reno asked, and I shrugged, hoisting myself up on the bar with Reno.

"So, Re-Re, how old are you?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yeah right, like you need to know," he gave me a slight shove and I pouted.

After about an hour of sitting on the bar and talking and laughing with Reno and Tifa, and later a man who Reno introduced as 'his Rude' who didn't do much laughing, I got bored and a little tired, so I went upstairs. Cloud hadn't come back down yet, and I wondered if he went to sleep.

I went up the stairs and knocked on the door quietly, before hearing a pair of footsteps padding across the wood floor. The door was opened, and Cloud stood there. I had to hold back a gasp at his appearance. Up until now, I'd seen Cloud only in his SOLDIER uniform. But now as he stood in front of me, I hoped that I could get my hands on that uniform so I could burn it, and he would be forced to walk around like this.

I noticed his face first, but my eyes quickly moved down the clean, unbroken line of his throat and over his exposed collarbones. His chest was toned but not bulging, and he had the nicest six-pack I'd ever laid eyes on, and I've seen some doosies. His hips were narrow and just peeked over the edge of the pajama pants he was wearing that looked similar to the ones I stole.

"Whatcha doin'? I asked, and his hesitated a moment.

"Thinking," he said quietly, and I nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then," I decided, and he just looked at me.

"Novalee, come in," he said and moved away from the doorway to let me in. I walked past him and stood there awkwardly for a minute, while Cloud shut the door. I looked at his back and found myself amazed again. His shoulders were beautiful, and the curve of his back just above his buttocks was wonderfully smooth. I stopped myself from staring, and averted my eyes to the floor, fighting back the blush rising on me cheeks.

"I needed some company," I said quietly, and Cloud looked at me.

"I mean, other than Reno and Tifa," I clarified, and he laughed quietly, before rubbing his left eye.

"Also, I figured since I'm going to be staying for a while, it'd be nice to know more about the 'infamous Lady Killer Cloud'," I chuckled, before plopping down on his bead, laying across the foot of it.

"Did Reno tell you that?" he asked, falling down next to me and looking at me.

"Yes."

"If there's one thing you need to know, it's don't take Reno seriously," he grimace, and I smiled wider.

"If there's one thing to know about you, what is it?" I asked, and he thought for a minute.

"I'm not a chocobo-head," he grinned, and I laughed.

"I've actually never seen a real chocobo…" I admitted, and Cloud's eyebrows shot up.

"I'll race you sometime," he promised, and I laughed.

"You're…or were, I guess…SOLDIER. What's your weapon of choice?" I asked, and he pointed behind our heads. I looked and saw a huge buster sword leaning against the wall.

"It's…big," I said, not know what else to say.

"You said you got into a fight. Were you armed?" he wondered, and I snorted.

"Not nearly as well as you are when you battle. I have two daggers, that's it," I watched his expression. It didn't change much, just a slight widening of the eyes.

"And you're out there, attacking Shin-Ra rejects?"

"Hey now. I was the one that was attacked, okay bud? But what can I say, I like hand-to-hand combat. When you're tiny like me, it works a hell of a lot better than force," I defended myself, and Cloud thought for a moment, before nodding.

"I'm still going to teach you to properly wield a sword. For soundness of mind, if nothing else," he yawned, and I noticed how cute it was.

"Sleepy, chocobo-head?" I asked, and he glared at me jokingly, before another yawn forced it's way out.

"I'll take that as a yes. This is your bed, isn't it?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Well, there's my cue to leave-" I started, but his warm fingers touched my arm midway through me standing up.

"Yeah right. You're the wounded one. Park it, I've got a cot that's actually pretty comfortable," he said, and he was almost convincing.

"Nope. I refuse to kick you out of your own bed." I went to get up again, and I felt the bed shift before a firm grip was placed around my wrist, holding me in an awkward position of half-standing, half-leaning.

Cloud pulled me back down gently, and my back hit the bed with a bounce, and then it happened very fast. Cloud rolled quickly to his knees before I could react, and before I knew it he was leaning over me, a finely muscled arm on either side of my head, and those mako-blue eyes intense and staring down at me.

"Stay," he demanded, and I was a little shocked. It must have showed on my face, because his expression softened, and he spoke quieter now, a bit of the confidence leaking out of his voice.

"It's a queen sized bed. If we really wanted, we could fit Reno and Tifa, as well as Marlene and Denzel in here with us. Please, stay," he smiled then, and my defenses were shattered.

"Fine, but if I wake up and you're trying to spoon with me, I'll show you how good I am at hand to hand combat," I warned, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Sounds fun," he said seriously, and I stuck my tongue out at him before pushing him to the side. He bounced and rolled right off the end of the bed, and I sat there a moment, before I burst out laughing.

I crawled to the edge of the bed and peered over, and Cloud was laying on the floor, looking a little stunned. I was still laughing, almost hysterically, and nearly wet myself when I caught sight of Cloud's dumbfounded expression.

Then he was laughing too, and I rolled onto my back and continued laughing. Cloud managed to pull himself back onto the bed, only to collapse into a fit of surprisingly girlish giggles, before the door opened and Tifa stood in the doorway.

"I heard a thud and then the strangest thing happened…" she started, and both Cloud and myself tried to slow our laughter enough to breathe and explain what had happened.

Tifa was staring at Cloud like he was a stranger. Her eyes were slightly wide, and I realized that she was shocked about something, though I didn't know what.

"He rolled, and then 'BAM'!" I explained to her once I could compose myself, before cracking up again.

The bed was shaking with our laughter, and then Tifa laughed before leaving the room, shaking her head and shutting the door behind her.

Cloud was laying behind me on his back, taking deep, labored breaths. I let myself rock backward until my hand rested on his stomach. Every now and then, a stray laugh would escape, and I could feel Cloud's frame shake from it.

I wondered why Tifa looked so surprised, but soon forgot when Cloud spoke.

"I haven't laughed in ages," he sighed, and I rolled over, propping myself up on my elbows to look at him. His eyes were sleepy, and I could still see the remnant of his smile on the edges of his pink, pouty lips.

"Do you believe in fairy-tales, Cloud Strife?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Me neither," I grinned and leaned forward, closing the gap between us. Our lips connected, and I could feel him hesitate, before he was kissing me back. The kiss was gentle, and the softness of those lips of his almost unbearable. It felt incredibly right, kissing Cloud. His hand came up and rested on the side of my neck, his thumb caressing my jaw very slightly.

When I pulled back; rather unwillingly, I'll admit, Cloud smiled, looking a little dazed, and I knew that this was where I wanted to be.


End file.
